S c a r s
by Shattering Desire
Summary: It's been an entire month since Lavi encountered you in the Hallway, an entire month since you've been gone. How will he feel when he finds out why you're not back yet? :reader/lavi: Slight AU and OOC. Review if you want. Sequel to DESPISE! Sorta Spin-off Sequel is up, look up "Prisoner" on my profile!


Lavi was surprised to see [Name] running away with a backpack, needless to say, he didn't question it either since he figured she was going on to a mission.

But that didn't explain the tears she had when she saw him, and he knew her better than anyone, but maybe she was just happy to see that he was alive but had to go on a mission and just ran because she wanted to get the mission over with so she could come back quicker. Yet that theory left him unsettled, [Name] almost never rushed a mission nor did she cry. Not unless something or someone upset her greatly.

Maybe Kanda was berating her again? To make matters worse, Bookman had yet to returned, which means he may have had trouble getting the Noahs off his trail and will take longer to arrive then he.

Frowning, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

Why did everything had to go _so_wrong on that mission?

A Noah came from absolutely _nowhere_ and attacked, **killed** all the Finders - nearly him and Bookman, too. If it weren't for the fact they both separated from each other, it was a gamble, but it was one where they both accepted to take - it was either wait and die or run and _live_.

* * *

><p>It's been an entire month since Lavi encountered you in the Hallway,<p>

an entire month since you've been gone.

Now normally, this wouldn't bother the red-head as much seeing as most missions can last as long as a week to a year or the mission is a false alarm or failure, and that's what bothers him.

Ever since his last mission, one he barely survived from, he's been scared for any Exorcists that are gone longer than four weeks. [Name] has been gone for exactly four weeks, one day and eight hours.

She's been gone longer than she ever have been before, considering she doesn't like staying out on a mission for very long because she knew the Noah Clan would appear anytime they wanted to get rid of the Innocence, and the person who held it in their grasp.

"[Name]… I hope you're safe." He mumbles, running a hand through his hair as he sighs, leaning back in the chair and lets his head drop.

Thank God Bookman was elsewhere, or else he'd get kick in the head ─ the sound of the door creaking open startled Lavi out of his chair and on top of numerous books. Upon hearing no scolding, the red-head looks up and blinks.

It was Lenalee with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand and he grinned before getting up and immediately wrapped a friendly arm around the female.

"Lenalee! Did you bring me this for just little ol' me~?" He half-heartily flirted, as he went to grab the cup, he may have seemed wide awake but he was tired like never before. "You shouldn't have~"

When he didn't grasp the cup, he looked at the female but was surprised when he saw her facial expression.

"L-Lavi… I need to tell you something, it's about [Name]."

Never before has he ever felt his heart sink to his stomach.

* * *

><p>He never felt so… <strong>betrayed<strong> before in his entire life, considering he use to do the betraying, yet he could only imagine how [Name] felt. She must have _furious_, and upset that she couldn't see her friends anymore - especially her _best friend_.

"Allen and Kanda have done worse things to each other," He pointed out as his usually cheerful facade slips and falls. "And [Name] gets transferred for just slapping you?"

"She was getting out of hand, so ─" Lenalee feebly tried to get the red-head to understand her point of view, but when he gave her a cold stare, she felt as though she lost him as well.

"Lenalee, please get out."

"Lavi, pleas-!"

"_Now_."

Lips quivering, Lenalee looked down at the cup of coffee, it lost its warmth - just like how Lavi did when he found why [Name] hasn't come back yet, was because she _can't_.

She was banned from coming back to HQ, thanks to the girl fidgeting in front of him nervously.

"I-I… I'm sorry." She said, before running out with tears falling.

Maybe he's going to be transferred now, and quite frankly, he didn't care; transferring [Name] like that was unfair and wasn't right. Now he can see why [Name] didn't like Lenalee all that much.

* * *

><p>Staring at the clouds vacantly, you couldn't help but wonder how your beloved red-headed friend was doing. Probably flirting with Lenalee before he goes on another mission, rest be damned for him. You knew you were in Lavi thoughts as well, but you had a feeling you were in the back of his mind at this minute.<p>

He means well, but he knew you could take care of yourself.

_"[Name]!"_

"Ah, now I'm hearing his voice; I can't love _that_much," You mumbled, frowning as you replaced your gazed onto the grassy plains with such heartbreaking longing that no one could bare to even throw you a glance.

"**[Name]!**"

"… Yeah, that's a load of bull." You continued, sighing before a giant gust of wind came by, making your hair a big, tangled mess and felt yourself twitch. "Stupid hair! I should just cut it!"

"But I like your hair the way it is…"

Your eyes widen at the sudden, oh-so familiar voice that you haven't heard in months, and your breath hitched in the back of your throat as a heated sensation in your nose flared up.

"[Name]… a-are you alright?"

'Please God… please let it be him, and I'm not going insane!'

A large, rough hand was placed on your shoulder and before you could pull away from it, you were swiftly turned around.

There was only one man you knew that had such dishevelled red hair and a beautiful green eye twinkled in the sun and his trademark smile was grinning brightly right at you. "[Name]…"

"L… L-Lavi."

"Are you okay? I heard that you were… almost killed in a mission." His right hand moved upwards and his index finger lightly traced the fresh scar that went from you left cheek to your temple as his green orbs eyed the scars scattered along your neck and you couldn't help but shiver at the intensity in his gaze.

"I-I'm fine… but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Lenalee?" You questioned, feeling him freeze, you stumbled on to what to say. "N-Not that I'm not happy your here, but-!"

"You were right about her, [Name], I should have listened to you from the beginning…" He muttered, a frown taking over his slightly chapped lips. "But she's not important right now, _you_are."

"Lavi…" You were surprised, you never heard him speak this way about Lenalee like this with such distaste. "What… what's with this change of heart? You used to-"

"She had you transferred," He gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around you loosely, almost as though he was afraid he'd hurt you if he hugged you to tightly. "And for such a stupid reason, too."

A small, soft understanding smile appeared on your slightly chapped lips and lifted your arms to return the hug.

"I missed you, too, Lavi."

_I love you, too. _

* * *

><p>What do you think? It was... well, cliche, I know and I probably didn't get Lavi's personality down properly (in other words, making him OOC.), so feel free to either burn me alive or point out my errors. :D<p> 


End file.
